


All Of Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Magical Mystery Tour - The Beatles (Album), The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Mystery Tour, awkward hugging ???, john starts crying, paul is emotionally dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hello everyone!! sorry for the lack of updates as of late; ive been very busy lately, and ive been very involved in the monkees fandom as well! hope you don’t mind :’]
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 23





	All Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! sorry for the lack of updates as of late; ive been very busy lately, and ive been very involved in the monkees fandom as well! hope you don’t mind :’]

Collapsed in Paul’s arms, was a sobbing John, with his face buried in the younger man's shoulder. It was a strange shift of their usual dynamic. They were always equals, standing on the same pedestal. Now, though, it felt like John was relying solely on Paul. It was a disconcerting fact, and Paul didn’t know how to handle it, with his arms hovering over his band mates’s back. The hysterical weeping of John, previously unknown to Paul, didn't seem to stop. Tears poured out of John like a faucet, and Paul had not the slightest clue why. All he could do was murmur quietly into John’s ear and coo him like a child, until everything died down. 

After a while, Paul found himself in the eye of the storm. Any step in the wrong direction would fling him back into the chaos and hell of John’s emotions. It was in his best interest to tread as light as possible, if at all.

“John, love? What’s the matter?” 

A disconcerting silence followed, before John lifted his head up towards Paul. His lips parted slightly, words hung on the edge of John’s mind as he thought. 

“Brian.”

Brian. His death was fresh, and had been why Paul had been so distracted by the movie. All he wanted to do was to keep the boys' thoughts away from Brian, and to focus on the movie. They had been working on Magical Mystery Tour since early that year, but after Brian, they had been working on the album relentlessly. It seemed like all they could do. Currently, the band was floating in an aimless void, with the looming presence of NEMS Enterprises “managing” the boys. In reality, they were babysitting them until they could find some new manager to throw their way. 

John stayed in Paul’s arms, letting his feelings pour out. Paul felt the need to communicate, and fill the space with laughter, chatter and music. Anything other than hysterical sobbing. All he really knew was to hold his partner and quietly coo him.

“I know.” His words felt fake, but Paul was at a loss. He had dealt with this before, from John, but he hadn’t done, well, this. Fallen in his arms and letting his eyes drain onto him. They were supposed to be filming, anyhow, and John had come and found Paul inside the bus. Any moment now, someone could barge in and interrupt the quiet space they had carved out inside the bus.

“Do you actually know?” John’s words felt like daggers, stabbing into Paul’s chest. Lennon was ever the critic, and wouldn’t miss a moment to question Paul. Even if it was in the midst of his pain.

“No, but,” Paul thought.

“I wanna be there for you.”

“You sentimental cunt, you don’t even know what you’re on about.” John removed himself from Paul, sliding his glasses off to wipe his tears. 

“Piss off, Lennon.”


End file.
